


The Wrong Wish

by DeathStorm908



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Gabriel's A+ parenting, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathStorm908/pseuds/DeathStorm908
Summary: Hawkmoth had won, and now it was time to make his wish, but things go wrong when he monologues to his disappointment of a son.





	The Wrong Wish

He’d done it, Hawkmoth has finally won. Those foolish kids thought they could beat him in his own house. Nathalie was unconscious, but no matter, once the wish is made she’ll be better as well. That peasant baker girl was also unconscious, did she really think she was worthy of owning a Miraculous?

A weak voice cried out, “Father, don’t do it.”

“Father?” Hawkmoth looked down at where a defeated Chat Noir used to lay, to find his son struggling to get up. A mix of shock and anger filled his voice, “It’s been you this whole time? You’ve been standing in the way of my happiness?”

“Father, the wish requires a sacrifice. Mother wouldn’t want this.”

“You know nothing of what Emile wants. I can’t believe you’ve been that ridiculous cat this whole time? I’ve never been more disappointed in you, Adrien.” Hawkmoth sneered, and decided to rub salt into the wound, “I don’t know why I’m surprised though, you’ve always been a disappointment to me, so much so that I’ve often wished that we had a child more fitting of the Agreste name to be born into our family instead of you.”

The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous begin to glow as they float into the air.

“No! That wasn’t my wish! I wish Emile would wake up from her coma!”

The glow of the Miraculous becomes blinding, and then suddenly everything is dark.

* * *

Marinette’s lips were touching something soft and nice, and it was moving. ‘_Oh! I’m kissing someone_’ She tasted his(?) breath, ‘_Eggs, Orange, Mint, and is that hint of Camembert? Adrien? Weren’t we just fighting someone? Hawkmoth got my earrings!_’ Marinette’s eyes shoot open and she pulls back as her hand reaches for her earrings. The first thing she notices is the blond hair of a boy. Her fingers touch her familiar earrings, and she begins to relax… that is until she looks into the boy’s eyes, ‘_Those aren’t Adrien’s eyes! But his face is similar._’ She looks down, and notices that he’s wearing a dress shirt and tie under a grey vest. ‘_Why was I just making out with some Not-Adrien?_’

“Hey, um, hehe, I just remembered that I forgot something. See you later! Bye!” Marinette runs off. Once she’s made enough distance, she slips into an ally and opens her purse, to find that it’s empty. Quietly, she says, “Tikki?” As if responding, her earrings pulse with warmth.

Suddenly there’s a ringing. Marinette pulls out her phone and looks at the screen. ‘_That’s Adrien’s picture, well, a new picture of Adrien, but definitely him, not that Not-Adrien I was kissing earlier. Maybe this is a trick. No, it even says Adrien on the screen._’ Marinette slides the answer button over, “Hello?”

“Marinette?”

“Adrien?”

“Are you ok? Do you remember everything?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just a little confused. Weren’t we just fighting Hawkmoth?”

“Yeah, and we lost. He made a wish.” Marinette hears what sounds like a sob. “I’m at the park by your house, when can you get here?”

“I’ll be there in three minutes.” Marinette ran as fast as she could, and made it to the park in record time. Right away she found Adrien sitting on a bench crying. She envelops him in a hug, “Kitty, what’s wrong?”

In between his sobs, he manages to get out, “Plagg… miraculous… gone… Father… hates… me.”

“Kitty, I still have my miraculous, but I think Tikki is sleeping inside it. She told me once that a wish is very draining, and I won’t be able to transform for a while afterwards. I’m sure your father doesn’t hate you. Did he wish for your mother back? Do you know who took her place?”

After a minute Adrien calms down enough to talk. “No… I tried to talk him out of the wish, but then he realized I was Chat, and he started monologuing about how much of a disappointment I am to him. Then he messed up and accidently used the wish to make it so he had a less disappointing child, someone more worthy of the Agreste name.”

“Oh Kitty, I’m so sorry. But? But, you’re still here, you’re still you. I don’t understand what hap…” Marinette suddenly pulled away, and away from him as she dry heaved. “Oh god, that’s disgusting.”

“What is?”

Marinette points behind Adrien, so Adrien turns around and follows where her finger is pointing to, to see a giant billboard. On it is Lila jumping through the air in a white dress. Next to Lila there’s a perfume bottle, and it says, “Lila, the Fragrance.” Adrien suddenly has an urge to vomit himself.

“Adrien, take a deep breath. Come on, inhale, good, now exhale, good. Inhale, slowly, now exhale.” After a minute of this, he feels, well, still miserable, but he’s not about to vomit. Marinette pulls out her phone and starts typing away. “It seems her name is now Lila Agreste. Adrien, can you pull out your Id?”

“Um, sure.” Adrien grabs his wallet and pulls out his Id. “It says my name is Adrien Rossi.”

“It sounds like the two of you got switched at birth. I guess that means that Lila is the only one rotten enough to be the child of a magical terrorist.”

Adrien’s looking at a picture on his phone, “It looks like I have a mother and father that really love me now, but I’ve never met them before. If we do manage to wake up my real mother, she won’t even remember me.”

Marinette holds his hand and gives it a squeeze, “I remember you Adrien, and I’m never going to leave you. Wait… I know Mrs. Rossi is a diplomate, but I don’t know anything about Mr. Rossi. I had the feeling he wasn’t part of the family anymore.”

“I don’t know about that, but this picture was taken two weeks ago, so he’s still around in this life.”

“Oh, this article says that Gabriel had a stoke a few months after your mother disappeared, and then he died a few days later.”

“Why would he have had a stroke? The only difference should have been that Lila and I swapped places.”

Marinette inhales sharply, “Maybe Lila’s dad was out of the picture before she moved to Paris, because… because she caused him to have a stroke that killed him.”

“Do you really think she’s that bad? That she’d kill someone?”

“I think we’ve both always underestimated her. Hm, this timeline of akumas... many are the same from our world, but there have actually been a lot more at school. There’s also been more heroes helping us. There is no Hawkmoth, but instead there’s a Lady Farfalla. Mayura is still around though, and helping her. Hm, Queen Bee is also a villain now, and there’s a boy villain as well”

They look at each other. “Marinette, what are the odds that Lila is Lady Farfalla?”

“I’d say pretty good, but we can’t do much while Tikki’s asleep and we don’t know where Plagg is.”

“Why don’t we find Master Fu, and figure things out together.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Marinette gives him a quick hug, but before she can pull away, she hears someone yell at them.

“Rossi! Stay away from Marinette.” Marinette turns to see the boy she was kissing earlier. She whispers into Adrien’s ear, “Do you know who he is?”

Adrien looks at him, “Yeah, he’s my cousin, Felix.”

Felix grunts a laugh, “A bit presumptuous calling me your cousin when you’ve only been dating Lila for a couple of months. Marinette, you really should stay away from anyone on Lila’s side, you never know what kind of stunt they’ll pull.”

Felix reaches out to pull Marinette away, but Adrien suddenly grabs his arm to protect Marinette. It’s then that he notices a familiar ring on Felix’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no plans to continue this story, as I already have a longer story I'm working on, but feel free to add to this story or make it your own.


End file.
